Hoy Corté Una Flor
by KuroShiro26
Summary: Mientras Naruto espera a Hinata en una parada de autobus recuerda a su novia y otras cosas más, preparándose para dar el gran paso. Songfic, UA, NaruHina. Participa en el reto "llegó el verano" del grupo de facebook mundo fanfiction NaruHina


Holaaaaa

KuroShiro26 reportándose

Hoy vengo con este totalmente nuevo y recién sacado del empaque songfic que participa en el reto "¡Llegó el verano!" Del grupo de facebook "Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina" participa en la categoría 3 de songfics con la canción "Hoy Corté una Flor" de Leonardo Fabio.

Número de palabras según Word 2014 uff casi no lo logro

Acá está el link de la letra de la canción

(Quiten los espacios)  
www. musica letras. asp?letra =1045950

Y el link de la canción en youtube (quiten los espacios)

m. youtube watch? v=8dsyI_9a9Gk

SUMARY: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra del gran troll Kishimoto-sensei yo solo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la suya.

La imagen no es mía, solo la tomo prestada para hacer publicidad XD gracias a su autor

Advertencias:

Universo Alterno

Pereja Naruto-Hinata

Narrado en primera persona

Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten la lectura.

– _Es perfecta-ttebayo –_ exclamé feliz, y no era para menos, después de todo es una suerte encontrar una flor silvestre en esta urbe llamada Konoha, y no cualquier flor una margarita, la favorita de Hina, creciendo al lado de la acera, flor cuyo significado no podía representar mejor a mi novia.

Puede que las margaritas no sean tan famosas como las rosas, ni coloridas como los crisantemos, ni tan interesantes como los girasoles, puede que para muchos una margarita sea sencilla y sin nada especial; pero para ella, y ahora para mí, es algo más: es bella en su pureza, en su inocencia, sin necesidad de adornos vistosos, sólo así, bella en su sencillez igual que mi novia que no necesita nada más que su hermoso ser y aquella personalidad que hace que todos se derritan a su alrededor, con una belleza que no todos, como su padre, saben apreciar.

Y ahora que estamos juntos el significado de esta flor se amplió para los dos ahora es la muestra de nuestro amor fiel, el vivo recordatorio de que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Sabía que estaba mal, que debía dejarla vivir para que tal vez le alegrara el día a algún peatón o como sucedió conmigo apoyarme en mi decisión, pero imaginar la expresión de alegría en el rostro de mi novia fue suficiente para convencerme de cometer un planticidio.

Al momento de cortarla sentí como una gota caía en mi cabeza y al volver la mirada vi como una pequeña llovizna se convertía rápidamente en un diluvio. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, es perfecto porque ella, mi amor, ama la lluvia y gracias a ella yo aprendí a amarla también, igual que algunas otras cosas como esta tierna margarita, un nuevo mundo que mi Hime ha abierto para mí.

Por suerte el lugar donde esperaría a mi Hina estaba a unos cuantos pasos, no es que me molestara mojarme, pero prefería que lo hiciéramos juntos, además mi gabardina negra me protegía del frío. Luego de resguardarme me dispuse a esperarla pues era demasiado temprano, aún faltaba media hora para el esperado encuentro pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para esperar un segundo más en mi casa, ¡habría explotado!, era tan consciente de la cajita aterciopelada en mi bolsillo que no podía quedarme en mi hogar. Intenté respirar profundo y relajarme, - todo estará bien Naruto - me repetía una y otra vez además tanto la flor como la lluvia eran buena señal.

Para distraerme vi la flor que corté, la lluvia, la gente que pasaba, corría y como desierta quedo la ciudad pues llovía, era divertido ver cómo huían de algo tan hermoso como la lluvia.

Recordé el gusto de Hinata por las cosas que nadie más quiere, gusto por el cual estoy eternamente agradecido porque antes de ella yo era eso, alguien que nadie más quería, pero extrañamente Hina vio algo en mí que nadie más vio; Vio más que un huérfano idiota que era odiado por todos gracias un crimen que ni siquiera cometió, vio más allá de los murmullos malintencionados de la gente e incluso vio más allá de la sonrisa que siempre he tenido en mi rostro; ella vio mi interior, el centro, aquel lugar que intentaba mantenerse en pie aferrándose a cualquier cosa, aferrándose a personas sin sentimientos o a sueños sin fundamentos, viviendo casi en la oscuridad, vio que no todo era luz, vio los demonios que me perseguían y a los que ya vivían en mí; y aun así pudo amarme profundamente.

Me ama a pesar de ser un fracasado orgulloso, como ella misma me describe, ¡ella logró que incluso me sintiera orgulloso de mis errores!, logró que no tirará la toalla en muchas ocasiones, me hizo sentir fuerte cuando todo era debilidad, y confió en mí cuando todos habían perdido su fe ¿Cómo no amarla con todo mi corazón?

Y me puse a pensar tantas cosas bonitas, como el día en la playa cuando te conocí.

Ese fue sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores de mi vida porque ni yo, un despistado de primera, pude dejar de notar a aquella diosa sentada en una de las tumbonas de la playa, resguardándose del sol bajo una enorme sombrilla y leyendo un libro, nadie se acercaba a ella, pues estaba envuelta en un aura que la hacía parecer inalcanzable, y también estaba el pequeño detalle del chico con cara de estreñido que la vigilaba como un halcón a pesar de estar el mismo con quien aparentemente era su novia.

Sin importarme nada no podía dejar de observar cómo jugaba el viento con su pelo de niña, que contrarrestaba con ese cuerpo de mujer, sus senos grandes y cremosos escondidos debajo de un bikini blanco con puntitos de colores, sus caderas estrechas, sus largas piernas y piel blanca, ese cuerpo delicioso con curvas de infarto que la hacían parecer un ángel caído, claro no es que yo me fijara en eso.

Gracias a Kami tuve la suerte de que levantara la vista y su mirada se encontrara con la mía. Fue mágico ver esas orbes perla apuntando a las mías y como sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas haciéndola si era posible más adorable de lo que ya era, el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció y mis pies me llevaron a donde había quedado mi corazón, pero como siempre mi cerebro no estaba dispuesto a cooperar y después de balbucear como un idiota mis primeras palabras fueron - _¿No crees que hace calor?_ \- casi me doy un golpe en la frente, ¡idiota! claro que hacía calor, estábamos en la playa con un sol infernal, pude ver como bajaba de repente la mirada y la única razón que vino a mi mente por su comportamiento es que ella pensaba que me refería a su sonrojo.

\- _q-q-q-quiero decir que está haciendo un buen sol, n-n-no me refería a tu adorable sonrojo_ \- Dije agitando los brazos rápidamente ella tapó su cara con sus manos - _y-yo no quise decir eso, es decir, no es que tu sonrojo no sea lindo, e-es muy tierno yo...-_ por suerte puse una mano en mi boca evitando avergonzarme más, para este momento ella estaba tan roja como una amapola y con la cara escondida tras su libro.

Cálmate Naruto, cálmate. Respire profundo mirando a donde antes estaba su cara y ahora estaba la portada de su libro "los juegos del hambre" era un buen libro; me vi obligado a leerlo pues Iruka-sensei nos asignó leer uno de entre gran una lista y Sakura me recomendó ese, al parecer estaba de moda, y al final aunque la asignación era un libro terminé leyendo toda la trilogía; y por fin mi cerebro hizo sinapsis en algo útil.

\- _Es un gran libro, Katniss es grandiosa_ \- sí eso salió bien. Vi como levantó su vista del libro, me dedicó una sonrisa que me dejó embobado, de nuevo, y respondió tímidamente.

\- _H-hai, me gusta mucho la personalidad de Katniss es una chica muy fuerte y valiente_ \- ¡sí! Estuve a punto de elevar mi puño al aire en señal de victoria, me respondió y por si fuera poco tenía una vocecita tan dulce que parecía miel pura.

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo todos los personajes son geniales, excepto la presidenta, la presidenta merece morir-ttebayo_ \- la chica soltó una risita toda tierna y femenina que me elevó al cielo; silenciosamente le agradecí a Iruka-sensei por obligarme a leerlo. Pero esa alegría fue momentánea porque sentí como una mirada asesina me atravesaba la nuca, era el chico con cara de estreñido, si las miradas tuvieran poder ya me estaría derritiendo en el piso.

\- _¿Hinata está siendo molestada?_ \- preguntó el chico con mirada láser.

\- _N-no Neji-niisan, sólo estaba hablando con..._ \- ups ¿enserio soy tan idiota? Ni siquiera me he presentado, pero eso es algo que se puede arreglar

\- _Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo._

\- _E-e-es un gusto Uzumaki-kun, y-yo soy Hinata Hyuuga_ \- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego al parecer recordó que no estábamos solos y añadió - _y él es mi primo Hyuuga Neji_ \- el aludido me miró ceñudo hasta que una joven con cabello café cogido en dos coletas y usando un bikini rojo, llegó corriendo a su lado.

\- _Neji no molestes a Hinata, dejala con su nuevo amigo_ \- luego se volteó a verme - _a propósito, soy Tenten la novia del chico molesto de acá_ \- nuevamente se giró al chico de cabellos largos color café y ojos perla igual a los de su prima, pero que carecían calidez de los de ella - _Vamos dejémoslos solos_ \- decía mientras empujaba al tal Neji y al mismo tiempo movía la mano en señal de despedida, incluso vi cómo le guiñaba el ojo a Hinata, era una chica muy versátil.

Cuando por fin nos quedamos solos, pudimos seguir hablando por el resto de la tarde del libro y otras cosas más. ¡Qué me importaban mis amigos!, los tontos esos estaban tan ocupados con sus novias que no notarían mi ausencia, y si lo hacían ¿qué más daba? No es como si ellos fueran más interesantes que la chica que tenía la frente.

Al final resultó que la chica con el aura inalcanzable no era más que una joven muy tímida, que quería darle un tiempo a solas a sus amigos, que no sabía nadar y que la única manera que encontró para distraerse fue un libro.

Cuando terminó el día podía hablar con ella normalmente, sin ningún tartamudeo de por medio, e incluso había logrado que me llamara por mi nombre, todo fue genial hasta que su primo prácticamente la arrastró al auto en el que llegaron, había estado tan distraído que ni siquiera su número le había pedido, pero gracias a Tenten y a su distracción momentánea pude conseguir su teléfono y una invitación a ver una película. Ese fue el principio del resto de mi vida.

Volviendo al presente sentía como mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo porque los tres, la lluvia, la flor y yo éramos amados por la joven más hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, que ha pisado esta tierra. Estar una alegría inmensa, después de todo este tiempo juntos, mi vida solo se ponía cada vez mejor con ella a mi lado.

Cuando llegue mi amor le diré tantas cosas; como hablarle de cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que ella llegó, de los momentos de alegría que he compartido con ella, de lo que más amo de ella; o quizás simplemente le regale esta flor. Puedo decirle que me alegra su canto, que me alegra su risa, que me alegro en silencio de su mirada y la mía. Solté una carcajada, son demasiadas cosas, creo que es mejor regalarle la margarita.

Cuando llegue nos iremos charlando por las calles vacías, y nos iremos besando por las calles vacías, Y sabrán que te quiero esas calles vacías. La guiaré lentamente al lugar donde todos nuestros amigos y familia nos están esperando, incluso Neji que por más que se resistió terminó aceptando nuestra relación, el tipo no es tan malo una vez lo conoces, solo sufre de un severo caso de sobreprotección hacia su prima, pero es una carta que juega a mi favor cuando no estoy con ella y alguno que otro tipo fastidioso se le acerca. No importa si llegamos empapados porque su cara así, enjuagada por la lluvia y sin una pizca de maquillaje es igual de hermosa que su cara con un leve toque de cosméticos.

En ese momento un zumbido interrumpió mis cavilaciones y pude ver como a lo lejos llegaba el autobús en el que viene Hinata. Sentí como los sentimientos se agolpaban en mi pecho: el amor, la alegría por tenerla cerca, la necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos, incluso un poco de miedo por su respuesta.

Pero la preocupación creciente desapareció casi al instante cuando oí una melodiosa y suave voz llamándome.

– _Ohayo Naruto-kun_

El significado más aceptado para la flor de margarita es la pureza y la inocencia. En algunas fuentes, también encontrará el significado de la flor de la margarita como el amor fiel, la paciencia, la belleza, e incluso "secreto entre dos personas"

Holaaaaaaa de nuevo

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño song fic, tenganme un poco de paciencia es es segundo fic que subo y mi primer songfic.

Estaría muy agradecida si me dejaran algún review ya sea bueno o malo, todo sirve cuando quieres mejorar.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi madre que gracias a su musica de acero (de aceroficio jajjjajajaja) me inspiró a escribir esto. Y por supuesto al grupo de facebook "Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina" por el reto y por darme la oportunidad de participar en él.

Gracias

KuroShiro26 cambio y fuera.


End file.
